The Crimson Flame
T'''he '''Crimson Flame is an RP guild based on the Scarlet Crusade led by Commander Barean Blackthorn. P''reviously the elite of the Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan's Crimson Legion, the Crusaders of the Flame tend to refer to their organisation as an Order, and as in every order, especially religiously concervative one, they tend to have strong traditions which are sacredly upheld by every one from Crimson Converts to Crimson Knights and higher. You can very rarely see those closeminded people as they are counted isolitionists even by the rest of the Scarlet Crusade. ''THE ORIGIN OF THE FLAME T''he first mention of the Order of the Crimson Flame traces from the destruction of New Avalon and the village of Hevenshire by Scourge Death Knight's under the charge of the Lich King. During the siege when undead were allready managing to break through Scarlet positions at the nothern walls and banded together to deliver more damage to the defenders inside the town, it is believed that one of those bands chosen to burn the Chapel where merciful Sisterhood of the Scarlet Rose resined. The Chapel was burned and whole sisterhood has been slaughtered out but one remaining sister Celestina, who's eyes, upon arrival of reinforcements is told to be leaking with tears of blood over the bodies of her fallen sisters. The tabards, found on bodies clearly indicates some of the fallen crusaders as ones of Dathrohan's legion, but It is not clear, for what reason crimson crusaders arrived at New Avalon and Tyr's hand in a few days before the assault. Apperently the force prepared to sail Northrend under the lead of High General Abbendis, and join Scarlet Onslaugh there, but the unforseen strike of the Scourge made them dicline the demand of High General to abandon the town, and fight the losing battle to save citizens of New Avalon that remained there. When mostly whole of the town was purged of life, and the scattered crusaders allready read players for their afterlifes, a horns of chilling wov blowed and suddenly the undead turned back following the call to regroup. Commander Shardo Truesight quickly used the opportunity to rally few dozens survied crusaders, gather all wounded and abandon the stronghold. Knowing the strenght of the Scourge that remained, the survivors urged reinforcements they meet, comming from Heartglen and Tirisfal, not to walk into a trap, and refused to continue the fight, in order to lead hiding citizens to safety. After the refuges reached the Scarlet Encampment under Corrin's Crossing, Shardo Truesight called for an oath of vengeance, upon all the Death Knights, who were guilty for New Avalon's destruction, all the remaining crusaders kneeled to join his oath, together with most of men and wemen refugees who were enraged by what Scourge done to their homes, meaning at the beggining they are all not entirely crusaders of the Crimson Legion alone. ''APPEARENCE OF THE FLAME From the moment of its creation, it has became clear that the unlike most of the scarlet crusaders who lean towards faith's foundumentalism, crimson crusaders tend to lean on honor before reason, based on the fulfillment of their oath, allthough faith aspect is also present, in a notable minority seen by the lack of priests among the followers of flame's order. The Crimson Flame has a knight-based organisation. Though Knights are currently small by count, each of them tend to hold from one to three squires at the time, who later become Knights them selfs. One of the goals of the order is increasing the ammount of knights which would stand behind it and estimate the strenght of the Order and its Commander, who will be able to put them in the front line, as order tend to preserve squires and weaker infantry due to high decreace of the living Lordaeronian population, and established closed nature of the order, untill they get a well enough mentoring and training recieved from their higher tutors. Notably there is a round table set for Knights of the Crimson Flame in one of their hidden sanctuaries, normally other ranks yet can gather around it to listen to the gathering of the devoted veterans to see where their minds will bring the interests of the organisation next. All the strategic decisions about wars and crusade for Lordaeron are always being taken at the round table. The Round Table is a free unscheduled gathering on call, and not to be confused with Crimson Assembly held in New Avalon town hall as a guid's equvalent of Concuil or Senate, where other matters but war are taken. (i.e. dicipline, housing, external relationship) Mornivale Even deeper within secretive Order of the Crimson Flame, lies even more confidential brotherhood of Commander Barean's most loyal and dedicated leuteinants, "tied by the link, stronger then can ever be broken". The members of mornivale wear Rings of Mornivale which is put on their fingers streight from the fire, symbolising the The Flame. The sole purpuse of this brotherhood is to let officers speak freely to each other without ranks inside it, and do everything and beyond their power to support and enhance Commander Barean's rule over the Flame, when some unpleasent decision must be taken, this circle makes it look like they insisted on making such decision, taking it on them selfs, leaving Commander look well in the eyes of other crusaders. They are the only ones knowing about the existence of Mornivale and upon any questions of the outsider about it or the ring, they can only answer fixed phrase "I can't tell". Candidates are being strictly observed and chosen by voting before they enter Mornivale. Currently there are seven shearers of the enigma, their names are unknown. Traditions Traditions is what says The Crimson Flame, and many believes to be the only thing apart from great leadership which held the Order together in all its difficult times and foundings. One and only that is visible from the outside is the weekly initiation at the Lake Lordamere where new adepts repeat their oath after a High Priest while being accepted into the embrace of the Crusade and after being baptised with the holy water from the lake. Other traditions are finding their place in the order, but they are hard to qualify due to the nature of the organisation. Honor and principles make ironheaded idealists out of its members, to the point that they tend to land unbearingly painful punishments upon individuals who brake the code or show little lack of conduct towards a higher standing member of the Order. RELATIONS OF THE FLAME Horde Order of the Crimson Flame is at war with their sworn enemies Forsaken, and carry old hatred for the Orcs comming from the previous First and Second Wars. The Order of the Crimson Flame know and cares little about other races of the Horde as Tauren, Trolls and Goblins. Order of the Crimson Flame is also was vitnessed to have made peace with a splinter organisation of Blood Elfs, which siezed to exist later on. Alliance Stormwind ''Throughout its history the Crimson Flame led a never-ending hunt on all the Death Knights of Azeroth, in what ever corners of the world they could find them, untill discovered by its channels that many of those guilty of spilling Lordaeronian blood has been exalted in Stormwind and given sanctuary there. The whole Order of the Crimson Flame fell in rage on the Southern kingdom, and later used all means possible to infoltrate the city openly or subtly killing as many living dead inside as they could, often taking down regular stormwinders whom they seen as undead sympothysers. First the appeared crimson crusaders were greeted cheerfully by common Stormwind people, who was in general repetetive to the walking dead on their streets and later Stormwind's Church of Light took the new Order under its wing. As the Order grew increasingly and dangereously strong inside the populated city, The Concuil of Stormwind supported the initiative and relied it on Bishop Fortesgue to holstering Crimson Flame's aggriviation towards the undead and integrating into into Stormwind society. Bishop Fortesgue took spiritual lead of the Crimson Flame and let it on them to guard the Cathedral from any Death Knights from going inside, atleast to prevent the crusaders from walking around the city on death knight killing rampages, while in a meanwhile the high authorities would think how to throw an extreme out from the city's gates which was alot harder to do with a militant organisation then when builders or peasents, no bloodshed could be let allowed. followed.. '''Darothar's Crusade' Under those curcumstances, one of the Scarlet Crusade's Highlords arrived in Stormwind with his regiment and for publicly unknwn known reasons, proclaimed the order of the Crimson Flame extremists, calling its members to turn away from their ways, following both parties immidiately clashing into opposition with each other. The fights, often follwed by war cries "-Death to the Heretics!" "-Death to the Fanatics!" rarely brought any casualties, as sides tended not to spill brotherly blood as much as it was possible, though intimidaing by unwillingness of both to back. The Crimson Flame could not bare with acceptence of all races other then humans into the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade and regards Darothar's devision of the Crusade as false motivated and impure, Darotha's crusaders see Order of the Crimson Flame as missguinded and overzealous. The last encounter of those two parties ended a year ago in Stormwind Harbor followed by battle between them and Blazing Shields, Diciples of Light and Dwarven Rifle Squad on Highlord's Darothar side, and pirates from Stormwind Docks on Commander Shardo's side, which resulted in forcing of the Order of the Crimson Flame from Stormwind and puting order in banishment that lasts still. Ironforge One of those examples is